youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wally West
Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West (Kid Lantern, previously Kid Flash, born November 11th, 1994) is a founding member of the Team. He is the nephew and former sidekick of the Flash. Personality Wally West was the Team's resident class clown and goof-ball. A hyper-active 15-year-old speedster, he was always quick to joke and comment lightly upon any situation that the Team found themselves in. Often extremely impatient and impulsive, Wally possessed an inclination toward recklessness, to the point of jumping into situations without forethought—a trait which often left him in mortal danger. Wally was also girl-crazy, commonly slipping innuendos and flirtatious remarks toward any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age. His attention was at first directed at Miss Martian, but he has also been known to hit on older women like Selena Gonzalez, Black Canary and Mattie Harcourt. Despite his goofy nature, Wally was also a science whiz, able to use his knowledge to recognize Speedy's high-density polyurethane foam when he used it against Brick, as well as analyze a complex chemical combination of the Blockbuster formula and Bane's Venom drug (Kobra-Venom). His firm belief in science was so absolute that he adamantly rejected the possibility of magic, instead simplifying it to a form of "advanced science". This was cemented by the fact that a Flash rogue named Abra Kadabra used advanced technology to simulate magic. Aqualad claimed that Wally used his understanding of science to control what he could not comprehend, and that to admit the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestiges of that control. After becoming a temporary human host to Nabu and turning into Doctor Fate, Kid Flash had a change of heart. However, he was still unwilling to admit the existence of magic. Five years later, Wally's personality remained relatively the same as before, although he had matured quite a bit. He was not as much of a joker anymore, and took things a bit more seriously. He was adamant on quitting the superhero life for both himself and Artemis. Physical appearance Kid Flash When the Team was formed, Wally West was a 15 year-old high-school sophomore. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. After the creation of the Team, his costume was updated and slightly modified, appending shoulder pads and body protectors due to his often use as a human cannonball. Furthermore, his new costume was integrated with stealth-tech; by pressing the lightning bolt emblem on his costume, Wally could change the color of the uniform into a black and gray variation that is better suited for black-ops missions. He also wore red goggles to protect his eyes, though they also came with the added advantage of allowing him to perceive different light spectra. Five years later Wally had grown noticeably taller and seemed to have outgrown his freckles from his younger days. Kid Lantern Wally's Lantern costume is palette swap of his Kid Flash costume, with black pants, green top/boots, white gloves, and a Green Lantern insignia in place of his lightning insignia. Keeping his red goggles and also using his own power ring. History November 1994 - July 2016 For more on the earlier life of Kid Lantern, see Flash#History http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Kid Flash. August 2056 Equipment For more on the equipment used by Kid Lantern, see Flash#Equipment http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Kid Lantern. Category:A to Z Category:Heroes Category:Young Justice: Aftermath Category:Young Justice: Darkside Category:AdamantiumBladez